<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Futanari Ballbusting: Ripe Sisters #1 by SwizzleRich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517658">Futanari Ballbusting: Ripe Sisters #1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich'>SwizzleRich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Futanari Ballbusting [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Futanari Ballbusting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boxing, CBT, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, F/F, Family, Fit, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Heterochromia, Hotdogging, Huge Dick, Huge balls, Incest, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shemale, Sisters, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Titjob, Twins, ballbusting, blowjob, challenge, dickgirl, handjob, huge boobs, muscular, one futa, strong, tamakeri, two girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A futanari gets a visit from her two beautiful sisters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Futanari Ballbusting [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Futanari Ballbusting: Ripe Sisters #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Anna. I'm the best boxer in the world. And if you want to try me, just come and get it! I know I can take you.</p>
<p>I'm the firstborn daughter of Sarah Ripe! My futa mom was number 1 too! She still is, in kickboxing, that is. I got more into using my arms, and I'm just as fierce as her. My female mom, on the other hand, is the best police officer ever, leader of a fearsome SWAT team specializing in catching, interrogating, and fighting criminals.</p>
<p>That kind of pressure from both parents could crush a kid, having such big names in the family. But not me!</p>
<p>I'm Anna Ripe! And I'm the best, most baddest mothafucka out there! And I-</p>
<p>"Annie~!" Two melodic voices resounded just outside my bedroom door.</p>
<p>"Iza? Bella?" I answered, getting torn away from my daydreaming.</p>
<p>I was standing by the boxing bag in the corner of my room, just about to finish my training session. My two sisters, twins, opened the door, smiling at me with their angelic faces.</p>
<p>"We've heard you moan." Iza said.</p>
<p>"We thought maybe we could help you." Bella continued.</p>
<p>The two were identical to the very last bit, with only two differences. Their hair was light silver, Bella's going down to her butt, and Iza's ending just before her shoulders. Their stunning eyes were different colors, one was purple, from their female mom, Aki, and one was blue, from our futa mom, Sarah. The difference being Iza's left eye was purple and the right one blue, and Bella's was the other way around.</p>
<p>My lovely sisters came closer, hands behind their back as they smiled sweetly, observing my fit, muscular posture, and sweat drops on my forehead.</p>
<p>"Help me? Well, I wouldn't hit you, so not much help required." I smirked, staying fierce and slamming my fist into the training bag, making it bend in half.</p>
<p>"Ah, we didn't mean training."</p>
<p>"We thought you were masturbating and wanted to help you." The twins closed their eyes in happy arches, leaning in, making their huge boobs sway down, just amping up how delicious their cleavages were.</p>
<p>My fist nearly missed the bag and drilled a hole in the wall.</p>
<p>"Oh." I stopped, huffing a bit, my black hair going over my face. I always wore it in a ponytail, but sometimes it got messed up by my motion, "So that's how it is." I smiled to them, taking off the boxing gloves and sitting on my bed, legs spread so my large balls had some space to lie.</p>
<p>The growth gene in the Ripe family was quite phenomenal. All of the three futa sisters got just what our futa momma carried, which was a giant monstercock and two huge nuts to match.</p>
<p>The twins' beautiful eyes lit up at the view I was presenting, instantly dashing towards me and hugging my legs.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Oh Annie, you seem so pent up... you've been training for two days without any relief!" Iza purred, sliding her hand over my giant right testicle, squishing her fingers into it lightly.</p>
<p>"Right, right! You're hiding a load so huge, it could cover us whole, aren't you?" Bella giggled, massaging the side of my dick tucked into my left pant leg.</p>
<p>"Those deep blue eyes of yours can't lie, sister. Let us service that huge, rigid beast and make you happy~" The sisters smiled, looking at me with puppy eyes.</p>
<p>"Wow." I chuckled, "You two really need to find yourself, girlfriends." My hands went onto their heads, caressing their silky silver hair.</p>
<p>But then, my smile changed into a grimace of pain as I felt two small fists drilling into the underside of my big gonads, making me moan out in surprise.</p>
<p>The twins yelled with angry faces, holding my legs and punching me in the balls with each word coming out of their mouths.</p>
<p>"Never!"</p>
<p>"Ever!"</p>
<p>"Say that!"</p>
<p>"Again!!!"</p>
<p>"We're yours, Anna Ripe, forever and ever!" Bella said, pouting.</p>
<p>"No one else deserves my love but you and my Bella." Iza said, stopping the barrage of punches and now massaging my aching nut.</p>
<p>"And no one else deserves my love but you and my Iza." Bella added, calming down as well.</p>
<p>My every muscle was tensed up, only now I was able to exhale and relax, huffing and resting my arms back.</p>
<p>"Fucking hell... " I groaned out, "Alright... I love you too! Just don't surprise me like that!" I was capable of taking all those hits. It wasn't easy, but just like my futa mom, my focus, determination, breathing technique, and well, a few other elements, made me very resistant to pain. Still, my huge balls were my vulnerability, and the twins knew it and exploited it often. Mostly to subdue me, knowing that I wouldn't hit them back, and then fuck me.</p>
<p>I didn't mind that much.</p>
<p>Iza and Bella smiled, very pleased with the outcome, now looking at each other in joy before making their lovely massage more intense, rubbing their hands on and around my genitals with expert skill and precision, hitting all the right spots.</p>
<p>"Ooh... thank Goddess you're so good at this." I sighed, then stood up, looking down at them with a proud smile, "Well, if we are already where we are, what would you say about our mini-game? I've been training just now, so perhaps you'll have a chance?" I winked.</p>
<p>The twins stopped and gulped, glancing at each other before their cute faces hugged my thighs, their hands still working wonders around my groin.</p>
<p>"But Annie!" Iza pouted.</p>
<p>"You know that we don't have nearly as much stamina as you!" Bella said, grabbing my left ball and weighing it.</p>
<p>"Oh I know... what's the score now?" I grinned evilly.</p>
<p>"Like... eighty-nine to... thirteen?" The twins said, blushing.</p>
<p>"Yep. So let's make it nice and even with ninety times that I made you cum before me." I chuckled, putting my hands on my hips in a power stance, proud of myself.</p>
<p>"B- But! What about all those times that we used our mouths, hands, and boobs on your cock? It has to be like an additional sixty to our side!" Iza said, squinting her eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh, well, you see, dear sister. We didn't start the game then. Neither you or I said anything. Besides, I didn't make you cum back in most cases. Which is a bit selfish when I say it now, but if I recall correctly, I ate you both out like fifty five-ish times without ME cumming." My smug smile went wider tenfold as I had them in a grip.</p>
<p>"Annie! Not fair!!" They both yelled, grasping my nuts, one hand per ball, squeezing and twisting each large orb in different directions, making me arch back in sudden pain.</p>
<p>"Ackk-!!!" I squeaked, my teeth gritting, but I had to endure!! I was not going to bow to such mundane discomfort as nut-twisting!</p>
<p>"Ooh~! At last, someone got up!" Iza giggled.</p>
<p>My cock was fully erect, stretching my pants and wanting to get out. And not that it got much bigger anyway, it was just stiff now. It's a miracle of nature, but both me, my futa mom Sarah and my futa sister Zofia have the exact same size of genitals. 21 inches (53 centimeters) hard or flaccid, and two large grapefruit-sized nuts. Only Vera stands out, being a gigantic...</p>
<p>"Ah. You... know how to push the right... buttons, don't you?" I grunted out in strain as my hands clenched into fists. They were still squeezing my nuts or the portion of them that they managed to grasp with their small hands at least.</p>
<p>"Ahuhuhu~" They both giggled just like their mom, aunt Aki. They were just as beautiful as her. And my God I love them so much.<br/>
"We have you by the girls, sister. Now you'll have to give us a point! Eighty-nine to fourteen!" They said, grinning as they grabbed my pants and slid them all the way down to my ankles.</p>
<p>A huge, long, meaty cock sprung up, the flared, circumcised dickhead hovering just between their faces, leaking pre-cum as the twins ogled it with glossy eyes.</p>
<p>"Ah... we'll see about that." I hissed, relieved that they let go of my balls, which were now dangling heavily, "If you make me cum under two minutes." I added, giving them a brilliant smile.</p>
<p>"Two minutes?!" Bella exclaimed, "We always need at least ten to make you blast, and that's with the aid of our pussies!"</p>
<p>"Oh, so you don't want the point?" I raised an eyebrow, smirking.</p>
<p>The twins pouted, but then smiled lightly, the musky smell of my genitals must've made up their minds. They nodded, sealing the deal and stuck out their tongues, obediently lapping them around the sides of my erection.<br/>
Their tongues were too small to cover such a vast canvas of skin, veins and muscle, so they used their hands, delicately caressing my cockhead with their fingers while their other arms reached for my crown jewels, massaging around them. Their touch was delightful, they knew what I adored and exploited my weaknesses, giving my hanging balls a love tap here and a squeeze there, making me pant and moan, looking down at them enjoying my whole length with their mouths.</p>
<p>Their hands on my dickhead formed a ring that I could thrust into, their feminine, soft, pretty fingers brushing against my helmet, squeezing around the very tip as it went through. After all that training today, I felt weak. But still, I wouldn't give them the point! Not that I was a dick, I just had to endure! It was personal!</p>
<p>"Big sister~" Iza moaned, giving the side of my penis a kiss, "Your balls are so swollen and heavy... please cum for us."</p>
<p>"I can feel all that semen churn inside your huge nuts. Just let go and release, Annie~" Bella added, fluttering her eyelashes at me.</p>
<p>I couldn't be swayed. But I felt like crumbling beneath the outstanding, pure femininity and zeal of my sisters slurping around my horny dick, just begging me to cum for them.</p>
<p>"I- won't. Not yet!" I hissed, grasping Iza and lifting her, throwing her onto the bed, making her squeak in surprise! I did the same with Bella, making her land on top of Iza, hugging her.</p>
<p>"Ah! Anna? You're cheating!" Iza giggled.</p>
<p>Bella smirked and wiggled her hips, which made her huge ass jiggle under her mini-skirt, hiding nothing to the imagination.</p>
<p>My eyes lit up and I plunged my erect pole right between their pussies, rubbing against each other. My cock felt their wet, tainted panties as it slid forward, forcing moans of bliss to escape their lustful lips. With my tip reaching right between their tits, I backed it out and thrust again, putting my hands on Bella's sweet ass and kneading her ass cheeks as I fucked them both at once. A twin sandwich to conquer!</p>
<p>They didn't oppose much, go figure, and nearly melted around my penis, their hands now attacking each other's breasts, pushing them and squeezing, making my tip feel like in heaven.</p>
<p>The room was filled with our lewd moans of pleasure, but in this house it was a common phenomenon. After all, nearly 90% of siblings have their first time with each other. Just take my futa mom's friend, Kayle! She's living with her sister, Rue, down the street. But anyway...</p>
<p>"C- CUMMINGGG!!!" I heard, and a sense of relief hit me. Another great victory! And no point for the sisters! I was free to cum at last.<br/>
I relaxed my every cell and let myself slide into that churning orgasm, making my huge balls contract up with some difficulty because of their size, but then a wave of jizz rushed up my urethra, splattering right between the twins' boobs, resulting in a messy eruption of semen right on their chests, chins and faces.</p>
<p>Having balls my size, I was locked in orgasm as the sisters rubbed their warm, voluptuous bodies together against my cock while I was releasing, moaning and cheering me on with each second I gushed out hot, sticky jizz between their tits.</p>
<p>With one last effort, I backed out and then thrust between them hard, making my orgasming balls slap against Iza's ass cheeks, only coaxing my orgasm to be that much more explosive and intense.</p>
<p>After a minute or so, the current of cum blasting away from my cock finally diminished and I was able to catch a breath, retracting my still hard penis from between the twins' bodies.</p>
<p>"Oooh my... I won again. No point for you!" I chuckled weakly, falling back onto my desk chair.</p>
<p>Iza and Bella were soaked with my cum, trying to slurp it down from between their boobs, but there was so much of it they couldn't keep up.</p>
<p>They finally stood up, turning to me with smug smiles. I could tell something was wrong as their eyes almost lit up mischievously.</p>
<p>"Ahuhuhu~ Told you she'd fall for it." Bella giggled cutely.</p>
<p>"Oh yes. Competitive to the last bit, aren't you? Big shot~" Iza said, sliding her hand down my half-erect cock.</p>
<p>"W- What? What are you talking about?" I chuckled, huffing. This training and this orgasm totally drained me. I was beat!</p>
<p>"We didn't actually cum. It was a deceit! Ha-ha!!" Bella laughed theatrically, covering her mouth and making a pose.</p>
<p>"What?! No!!" My eyes widened, "But- I- ah, fuck! I was too pent up!" I yelled, embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Hmhmhm, yes, dear sister. That we know." The twins sat on my lap, one for each leg, caressing my balls.<br/>
"Now it's your turn to make us cum... but we know you're tired. So just lie down on the bed." Iza beamed.<br/>
"We'll take care of eeeeverything." Bella sung, patting my dick.</p>
<p>"Aw, hell." I huffed, resting my head back, "You two will get what you deserve in the morning. You won't know where's up and where's down after I ravage you naughty succubs." A faint giggle escaped my mouth. I knew I lost, and against them? Well, who would blame themselves after losing to such perfection...</p>
<p>My sisters giggled, excited about my words. They absolutely loved being turned into melted, brainless mushes by my cock destroying their pussies.</p>
<p>Especially after a hard day of them teasing the hell out of me.</p>
<p>But I was Anna Ripe! And I could take them all~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>